Cassie's Poetry and Paintings
was Cassandra Newton's personal website, under the address www.cassienewton.com. History Cassie maintained an online diary in which she uploaded her drawings, paintings, and poetry. Looking her up on Google, Willow Rosenberg found the website. As they read the poems thematic on death, the Scooby Gang wrongly believe that Cassie considered suicide, when in truth her precognition abilities let her know she would soon die."Help" Poems A list of poems were available at the website, such as "Pretty Monday", "People fall in love", "Sitting in te diner on 3rd", "Waiting for my Prom Date", "My Pulse", "I am a Pale Fish", "I am the Statue of Liberty", and "They're right". The Scooby Gang read the following: I am a Pale Fish :The sheets above me :cool my skin :like dirt :on a mad woman's grave :I rise into :the moonlight white :and watch :the mirror stare :Pale fish looks :back at me :Pale fish that will :never swim :My skin is milk :for no man to drink :My thighs unused :unclenched :This body is :not ready yet :But dirt waits for no :woman :and coins will :buy no time :I hear the chatter :of the bugs. It's they alone :will feast. Poem #5 :I sit alone at my :window sill :Trees crackle, :sunshine blares and :children laugh like death :their sharp happiness is a :knife to me— :One jealous snake on a :window sill— :They will be here, trees and sun :and children with canes :and pruney skin :when I am but a memory :a laugh in the trees :of time. I sit alone :and try to love them :I sit alone, a snake :I sit alone and try to :love them :I sit alone :and laugh. Behind the scenes *Following a suggestion from Joss Whedon, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer production team decided to create this website for real, complete with poetry. It was actually composed and created by Rebecca Rand Kirshner, the episode writer. The site was created and hosted at Geocities, and the writers even registered a domain name for it in the name of Cassie Newton. *The whois entry for the domain name: Creation Date........ 2002-09-14 Registration Date.... 2002-09-14 Expiry Date.......... 2003-09-14 Organisation Name.... Cassie Newton Organisation Address. 13 Shadow Lane Organisation Address. Organisation Address. Sunnydale Organisation Address. 94086 Organisation Address. CA Organisation Address. UNITED STATES Admin Name........... Cassie Newton Admin Address........ 13 Shadow Lane Admin Address........ Admin Address........ Sunnydale Admin Address........ 94086 Admin Address........ CA Admin Address........ UNITED STATES Admin Email.......... newcassie@yahoo.com Admin Phone.......... 666-442-8363 *Thus Cassie lived at 13 Shadow Lane, Sunnydale. 94086 is actually the zip code for Sunny''vale, CA. The town is much further north than the supposed location of Sunnydale, but the similar names make it a logical joke. The use of 666 — biblically known as the number of the beast — in the phone number is typical of Whedon's sense of humor. *The site became extremely popular, exceeded its download limits, and the site guestbook filled up some thirty times over. *When the domain name registry lapsed, the Geocities site was deleted; the Internet Archive has a cached copy."Cassie's Poetry and Paintings". ''Wayback Machine, October 21, 2002. The domain name is now registered to a company in Hong Kong. References fr:Cassie's Poetry and Paintings Category:Websites